


(Vote) Up Not Down

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allusion to Gimli and Eomer, Gen, Make Love Not War, Other canon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Life is too short for some kind of contests.Maybe it's possible to love one thing without knocking the alternative.(Especially if both of them happen to be fictional, in any case.)





	(Vote) Up Not Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWG challenge "Competition".

Do you prefer dawn or dusk?

Do you prefer Arwen or Galadriel?

Shall I fetch my axe?

It is not a competition.

Let us enjoy the company of both together,

while there is time,

before the ship sails from the Havens,

before leaves deck a grave on Cerin Amroth.

 

Do you prefer songs of unrequited love

or songs of fate and doom?

Do you prefer Daeron or Maglor?

It is not a competition;

both are great matters.

Let us listen to each in turn,

while there is time,

before each song falters with distance,

before singers wander and are lost.

 

Do you prefer sunshine or the evening star,

Arien’s blossom or the light of the Trees?

It is not a competition.

Do not make me choose

between Celebrimbor and Enerdhil,

between Nenya and the Elessar.

Who cares who stands taller,

Turgon or Thingol? Or forgotten Argon?

 

Even forever isn’t here to stay—

let us love what we love

in the time that is given to us.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the Competition Challenge was the Eurovision song: "Wer Liebe Lebt" by Michelle (Germany, 2001).  
> I used the lyrics for inspiration, but the result is quite far from the general feel of the song.
> 
> This is a poem and essentially expresses a gut reaction.  
> I'm neither pretending to be completely impartial nor suggesting that ongoing fandom discussions do not sometimes touch on real concerns.


End file.
